fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alchemy
is a common form of holder magic known to nearly all reaches of Earth-land. This sub-school of Geomancy and Artisan Magic primarily deals with the transformation of materials, the brewing of potions and alchemical items, and the crafting of various poisons and cures to magical conditions. Uses Alchemy is a mainly a support-type magic that serves to augment the natural abilities of mages (such as refilling a mage's reserve), to change aspects of the terrain, cure or inflict harmful conditions, or to convert or refine materials in crafts or production. Some alchemists also produce alchemical weaponry in the form of explosives, flammable liquids, and pyrotechnics. Masters of alchemy often create refined solutions, called 'catalysts', which are capable of rapidly transforming a particular material from one substance into another. These would-be combat mages use a combination of surprise tactics and deadly deception to overpower their assailants. Alchemical Items Potions Potions come in myriad forms. Most can be imbibed, but some are instead applied as a kind of lotion or oil. *'Elixirs:' This cocktail of nitrates, cleansing herbs and powdered lacrima endows the drinker with a temporary form of low-speed regeneration. It can stabilize otherwise lethal injuries, and over time increases the speed of magic recovery. Some stronger mixtures of this beverage can instantly recover the vitality and reserves of a mage, but also carry nasty side effects such as lethargy, confusion or intoxication. *'Weapon Oils:' Weapon oils are used to coat a weapon, endowing it with a temporary elemental or magical characteristic. Some cause the weapon to ignite, or to be sheathed in cold or electricity. Some cause the weapon in question to become incredibly slippery and difficult to hold. Catalyst-type oils can change the material properties of an object, hardening or sharpening it beyond its natural limits, for a time. *'Lotions:' Lotions augment the body, often enhancing or altering the performance of a limb or sense. Applying a lotion to the eyes might endow low-light vision to the wearer. Applying a lotion to the hand might grow claws, while a lotion for feet might reduce swelling and numb pain. Some lotions have negative effects, such as causing skin irritation or paralysis. 'Solutions' Solutions (such as strong acids or bases) are useful for breaking down a material. Most are solvents, used for breaking down sticky materials, or cements or bonding agents. Stronger solutions are capable of breaking down glass, stone, or even lacrima. Some solutions can be turned into an aerosol, and dispersed into the air. Some solutions are highly flammable, and can be used to ignite wide swathes and can only be extinguished using unusual methods. 'Gadgets' Gadgets are holder-like items that employ alchemical effects in their performances. A cannon, for example, uses pyrotechnics to launch projectiles. A mine filled with an unstable alchemical reagent would also qualify. Gadgets can become quite advanced depending on the expertise of their construction. Gadgets can be created by holder mages specialized in both Alchemy and Artisan Magic. * Colossus Armor: Colossus armor is a product of Alchemy and Artisan Magic. Many of Avalon's defenders control these armors to protect the city, powered in part due to the Circle Magic permeating the island. 'Pyrotechnics' Fireworks and explosives are the purview of pyrotechnics. Most pyrotechnics serve as little more than forms of entertainment, producing colorful lightshows, but more advanced designs can be used to make missiles, deadly bombs and explosive traps. Pyrotechnics also have industrial applications, such as for clearing mineshafts or breaking ice flow. * Rockets: Rockets use propellants to launch at high speeds with middling accuracy. Some carry payloads of other alchemical substances (often explosives). The larger the rocket, the slower its speed, but the larger its payload and stability. * Bombs: Bombs are containers filled with an explosive and some kind of filler (usually projectiles). Bombs are conventionally lit via a fuse, but can be ignited from exposure to heat or physical impact depending on the stability of their contents. * Mines: Mines are bombs that possess a triggering mechanism beyond simple combustion. Some have pressure plates, and are buried. Others have a pin, or detect the proximity or concentration of magic. In any case, mines are a useful defensive emplacement, and is used liberally in Avalon's defenses. 'Catalysts' Catalysts can be in a powdered, liquid or gaseous form. These concentrations of complex alchemical formulas can kick-start a transmutation as their process transforms one material into another. A conventional example is the temporary transformation of lead into gold, but more combat-worthy applications can change the solidity or shape of stone, the purity of air, or the viscosity of water. Given that these formulas are known only to their creator, and do not require magic words or symbols, it is not typically possible to identify the effect a catalyst will have in advance. Catalysts, above all other forms of alchemy, allow holder-mages to fight on par with their caster counterparts by using deception and surprise. Rather than beating casters at their own game, alchemists can change the rules of the game itself... Category:Magic and Abilities